wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter skill
Hunter Skills are those associated with the Hunter class, tending to emphasize various woodcraft and survival-related skillsets. Skills *Search - Used to find hidden items or doors. *Track - Used for tracking the direction and timing of movement by players or mobs. Hunters have a bonus "Autotrack" option. *Ride - Allows a player character to ride and lead mounts such as horses, mules, cows, and oxen. *Wisdom Lore - Used for the treating of incapacitated player charaters or mobs, as well as for the mixing of various potions. *Swim - Swim permits a character to traverse a water room without drowning. There are limitations, however, as swim-rooms are also drowning hazards and a character's chance to drown is derived from a combination of their current worn and carried weight, character stats, difficulty of the swim room (this is unconfirmed), and percentage of swim skill practiced. *Notice - Notice allows a character to see hidden things in a room upon entering without searching. This can reveal both hidden items, hidden exits and -- importantly -- hidden characters. A stab is reliant on being hidden, so notice is a key survival skill in pk. Moving while using the notice skill costs more movement points than normal movement, which produces interesting gameplay tradeoffs during heavy and highly mobile pk battles. *Camouflage - This skill has been deprecated and should no longer be practiced. Previously camouflage was functionally the same as hide, but only worked outdoors in the wilderness while hide only worked in town. Hide now covers all of these and new rooms, wilderness and city, will no longer accept the camouflage command. *Ranger Sneak - Ranger sneak (commonly called "rsneak" for short) is the opposite of sneak. Whereas sneak prevents other characters from noticing a character's entry into a room, ranger sneak prevents them from noticing a character's exit from a room as well as reducing the information left in the room's track information (this is yet to be verified or fully explored) and makes the rsneaker's exit from the room appear older on the track list. *Cover Tracks - Cover tracks obscures or confuses the track information in a room but does not cover the tracks left after the acting character leaves himself. Cover tracks works in conjunction with ranger sneak to make tracking in an area difficult and tedious. This skill requires manual usage and is not a passive skill. *Survival - Survival makes everything character does to survive and function more efficient. Like ride, this skill is trained in percentages but increases in levels. Increasing levels of survival grant the ability to butcher slain animals for food and get more out of them, go for longer without food and water, and move more efficiently (reducing the movement point cost of walking). Prac Costs by Class *Warrior: 2 *Hunter: 1 *Rogue: 2 *M. Channeler: 2 *F. Channeler: 2 *Myrddraal: 1 See also *Warrior skill *Rogue skill *Myrddraal skill *Channeler skill External links *Practice Trainer WotMUD Practice Trainer - Accurate skill practice trainer with full support of residuals and enhanced practices Category:Skills Category:Hunter skills